


Yin and Yang

by magneticvibes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, Glioblastoma multiforme, Harry likes Louis, I Love You, I'm Sorry, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mentions of Cancer, don't cry, harry says fuck, have tissues in hand, i'm sad i made this too, louis likes harry, soul mates, this is my first oneshot i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticvibes/pseuds/magneticvibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been hiding this for far too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang

"Hi Love!" Harry's chirpy voice rang out, his large frame engulfing Louis with a hug.

"You’re cheery today, who are you and what’s happened to my real boyfriend?" Louis asked while smiling, eyes crinkling at the side.

Harry pouted, jutting his bottom lip out.

"Am I not allowed to be excited to see my beautiful boyfriend now?" He jokingly retorted. Louis giggled. "Anyway," he continued, "I’ve got news!"

"Oooh that sounds interesting. What is it?"

"I’ve thought of a game. Tomorrow, you’re going to have a hunt. Kind of like what you do at Easter, you know? I’ll leave notes in special places. Each note gives a clue to the next note, you follow me? There’s going to be something special at the end too." He grinned, obviously proud of himself for thinking of it. Louis couldn't help but smile at Harry, because, well, how could you not smile at him?

"Sounds amazing. Corny, cliché and romantic but still, amazing. I can’t wait Curly." Louis replied, genuinely.

"Okay, well. I’ll text you in the morning with the details. Remember, I love you."

"I love you too."

"And you know that you’ve made my life better? Like, I couldn’t imagine how I would’ve turned out if it wasn’t for you. You know that right?" Harry stated. His eyes were boring into Louis, as if he was pleading with the smaller boy to understand.

‘What is this Hazza? You’re being weird…’

"I’m fine. It’s just..never mind! You should get going love, you're gonna be late for class and all."

"Okay? I better go, love you!" The smaller boy turned around to head off to the big building.

"Lou wait!" Harry reached out and snatched Louis wrist, pulling Louis back to him. "Where’s my goodbye kiss?"

Louis laughed and pecked his lips, but when he had tried to pull away, Harry's hand to appear at the back of Louis' head. He deepened the kiss and Louis was surprised; Harry wasn’t usually this affectionate, well not at random.

The two boys both pulled back and smiled.

"Goodbye Lou, I love you. Don’t forget that." Harry whispered, a slight edge to his voice.

"I love you too, you know that Haz."

"Okay, I was just making sure we’re on the same page, that’s all. Bye, Lou." With that Harry spun on his heel and started walking away from you. He turned every other step and stared at The smaller boy, as if trying to commit his face to memory.

**~~**

Louis awoke early the next morning. He lay sprawled out as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. His mind wandered back to the previous evening.

Harry

Louis scrabbled for his phone, hoping that Harry had already texted him.

(1) New Message From: **Hazza** 1:32am

_Hey you! The first clue is at the place where I first said that I loved you, I hope you slept well Lou. x_

Louis read and reread the text. It puzzled him slightly that Harry had sent the text so early in the morning but his mind quickly turned to other matters; where to find the first note. He tried to rewind the years, tried to remember the exact day that Harry declared his love. What were they doing? Where were we?

_The park._

That must be it, Louis was sure of it. He jumped out of bed and swiftly walked to his wardrobe. Throwing on Harry's jumper and his own sweatpants he walked through the door to his flat and down the stairs.

The cold breeze hit his face sharply, he clenched his hands into fists in an effort to keep the frost from them. He sped down the streets and paths toward the park, soon enough he had arrived.

Louis immediately head to the swing set, a stark white envelope had been placed onto one of the seats. He grinned to himself and opened the note;

_Well done beautiful! Okay, your next clue…it can be found at the place where we had our first kiss x_

Louis snickered at the little ' _x'_  Harry had put. This one was easy, Louis was sure that he and Harry had first kissed outside a local café. It had followed their first date. Louis hid his blush, even though there was no one around. He might have giggled

Louis again set off along the weaving roads of London, walking down the paths that held so many memories.

He could see the café in the distance. He quickly scanned the chairs outside for any sign of a note. As he approachedthe café, Louis could see the gleaming white envelope, His heart fluttered as he struggled with numb fingers to tear it open.

_You’re on fire baby. Only one more note left and then you can see meeee. The next is a place we love x_

_A place we both love_? Louis thought to himself, racking his brain for any recollection of places that were _loved_ by him and his boyfriend, which in fact could literally be everywhere, considering Harry falls a little bit in love with everything.

He was considering texting Harry when it came to him,

_The fair._

Louis loved rides; Harry hated them. Harry loved fairground games; Louis hated them. They were like yin and yang, ultimately completing each other.

For the third time today, Louis walked to the other side of your town.

For the third time today, Louis felt butterflies building up in your stomach.

For the third time today, Louis was excited.

Louis could see the tops of the rides skimming the sky as he approached the fairground. Suddenly he realised; it is a fairly large place, where would Harry have left the note? He consulted the previous letter,

_‘a place we love.’_

_That would mean that it had to be somewhere that we both loved._ Louis thought as he mentally ruled out a great number of the rides, Harry just wasn’t a fan. Except for one. The teacups. Yes! As cliché as it sounds, the two couldn’t get enough of them.

Louis was soon standing alongside the ride, a white letter was stuck onto one of the barriers. He bit his cold lip and picked up te letter, opening it carefully.

_You’re getting too good at these. The next note will lead you to me, it’s at the place where we met. x_

Immediately Louis started walking. This clue was the easiest, he had first met Harry in the woods; Louis had been running with his dog, Harry had been running away from his problems. Louis jogged from the fair, down the streets and toward the clearance of the forest. He knew exactly the spot that they had both laid eyes on each other.

Louis was searchingall over for Harry's tall and lanky figure as he walked amongst the trees, only to be greeted with nothing. He could see the envelope perched underneath the vegetation but he was puzzled; wasn’t Harry supposed to be here?

Louis bent down and retrieved the note, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion. His finger slipped through the flimsy paper, unfolded and started to scan it,

_Lou, well done! You’ve made it, I’m proud. I’m sorry that I’m not here to congratulate you, I’ve told you a little, white lie._

_I’ve been keeping something from you these past few months, Lou. I hope you’re not mad. I’m sick, really sick. I’d been having treatment for 14 weeks for Glioblastoma multiforme, a brain tumor, I know that I’m getting worse. If I went through with my plan and you’re reading these now,_

_It means that I’ve gone._

_It means that I’ve left this world forever. It means that I’ve had to leave you._

_Don’t be sad about me. This means that I’ll be better, in another life. I don’t want you to be upset, you’re too precious to me for that. I want you to have all the happiness in the world, you deserve it more than anyone._

_Don’t halt your life for me. Go to uni get your degree, travel the world. Your life is going to carry on, I know it may not feel like it now, but it will. The thought of me will soon fade and you know what? I’m okay with that. But I know our memories will stay put. That’s why I wanted you to go on this hunt; it was a tour of our relationship, a tour of us. If you ever feel hopeless, take the tour. The memories will come flooding back._

_I want you to believe in love again. Remember that time, when we were laying out at midnight? You told me that you thought love was purely fiction, an emotion that humans created. Do you still believe that? I hope I’ve been able to change your mind._

_You see, I haven’t felt like this about anyone or anything before. My mind is constantly on you, your name changes my heartbeat, Louis. My hands feel empty without yours entwined. My arms are useless unless circled around you._

_You saved me. That day we met? I had been contemplating ending it all, things were too heavy and I couldn’t see a way out. Then you came along. You were a shining beacon of hope, you gave me reason to stay. You are so beautiful, Lous, I couldn’t go and leave you. You saved my soul with yours._

_I love you, Louis. Fuck, I love you so much. I love your eyes because they tell a story; they show your true emotions, even if you’re trying to hide them. I love your smile because it shows you’re happy, I like it when you’re happy. I love that you’re sometimes insecure and uncertain, it shows me that you’re real and not this beautiful, amazing boy that I’ve made up in my head._

_Please don’t let this little bump in the road keep you from reaching your potential. You need to live your life. You need to have a family. You’re going to be a great father, I can just see it now. But if you ever feel scared, think of me. I’ll be watching down on you. I’ll be there for you._

_It will kill me seeing you fall in love again but it will happen. You’ll begin to feel butterflies and you’ll become nervous again. I hope you choose the right man, I hope he treats you like you’re the rarest and most precious thing in the world. I hope he realises what he’s got himself in for, you’re one hell of a ride. But a ride I wouldn’t miss for the world._

_I guess I’ll have to go now. If you want, you could go see my mom? I’m sure she’ll explain everything further and I’m sure that she’d love to see you, she always has. You fit into my life like the missing puzzle piece that I had been searching. I didn’t know that I had missed you my entire life until you fell into my arms._

_I’ll end it here but just remember, every time you look up, I’ll be looking down. Every star you see will be me. I’ll be the whistle in the wind, whipping around you as you move through the cold air. I’ll be you shadow on the ground, I’ll be your imaginary friend. I’ll be everything and anything that you need to be. I’ll be there Lou._

_I love you more than you could ever imagine, you saved me like no one else could._

_Well done on finding all the notes baby._

_Hazza x_

**Author's Note:**

> HI, well I'm sorry if you're crying right now. I cried too. Please leave feedback.


End file.
